In wireless communications, channel state information (CSI) may refer to channel properties of a communication link between communication devices. This information may describe how a signal propagates from a transmitter to a receiver, and can represent the combined effect of, for example, scattering, fading, and/or power decay with distance between the transmitter and the receiver. The CSI may make it possible to adapt transmissions to current channel conditions, thereby allowing reliable communication to be achieved with high data rates in multi-antenna systems.